OBSESSING
by DeerWolf
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UPDATED] Luhan dan kebiasaan anehnya yang suka bermain di taman bermain malam hari berhasil menarik perhatian seorang Mafia kelas kakap bernama Oh Sehun. YAOI. HUNHAN. SELU. RATED M. NC. PEDOPHILE. LITTLE BDSM. FIRTS FANFICT BY DEERWOLF.
1. PROLOG

**OBSESSING PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN / SELU YAOI FANFICTION BY DEERWOLF 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **XI LUHAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY : Luhan dan kebiasaan anehnya yang suka bermain di taman bermain malam hari berhasil menarik perhatian seorang Mafia kelas kakap bernama Oh Sehun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : YAOI. MATURE. LITTLE BDSM. PEDOPHILE. SEX CONTENT. SEHUN X LUHAN. SMUT. HUN!MAFIA. HAN!KID.**

 **I WARN YOU, OKEY?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit menggelap. Matahari telah bergulir. Perlahan bintang mulai berkelap-kelip menghiasi angkasa.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Kaki putih dengan balutan sandal tidur berhias tanduk rusa itu melangkah menginjak lembabnya permukaan tanah merah yang ditumbuhi rerumputan.

Jungkat-jungkit, ayunan, seluncuran, kubangan pasir beserta sekop dan ember berwarna biru muda menjadi hal menyenangkan yang pertama kali Luhan lihat ketika kakinya menginjak taman bermain ini.

Matanya berbinar ketika melihat semua wahana bermain itu. Aaahh ia akan memainkan semua wahana ini. Pasti. Tak peduli dengan keadaan langit yang sudah menggelap dan jarum jam menunjukkan angka 10.

Suasana begitu sunyi.

Tentu saja sunyi! Tidak akan ada anak yang mau bermain di jam sepuluh malam. Pasti anak berusia 10 tahun seperti Luhan biasanya sudah tertidur lelap di kamar mereka yang dipenuhi dengan mainan.

Tapi tidak bagi Luhan, rumah minimalisnya sepi dengan lampu yang menyala temaram. Ayahnya baru saja berangkat bekerja pukul 9 tadi, ketika memastikan ayahnya sudah pergi cukup jauh ke tempat bekerjanya yang mendapat shift malam, Luhan langsung melompat dari kasur kecilnya, melempar selimut, dan tanpa peduli dengan piyama biru muda bergambar bambi serta sendal rusanya, Luhan berlarian kecil menuju taman bermain di bundaran kota.

Hup..

Hup..

Lincahnya rusa kecil itu menaiki undakan tangga dan dengan sigap merosot menuruni seluncuran, dan bokongnya mendarat dengan mulus.

Begitu, Luhan terus mengulangi hingga ia bosan dengan papan seluncuran.

Ia menatap sekeliling, permainan jungkat-jungkit membuat matanya berbinar. Namun bibirnya mengerucut, ia hanya sendirian, permainan jungkat-jungkit tentu saja dimainkan dengan dua orang.

Kakinya kembali melangkah, mengambil sebuah batu berukuran besar dan membawanya kesisi kanan jungkat-jungkit. Menurut Luhan, batu itu sudah cukup berat untuk menemaninya bermain jungkat-jungkit, namun ketika bokong Luhan mendarat di sisi kiri jungkat-jungkit, batu itu tidak mampu membawa tubuh Luhan naik keatas. Padahal pelipisnya sudah berkeringat karena mengangkat batu besar dengan kedua tangannya.

Luhan kembali menatap sekelilingnya yang sepi, tidak ada batu besar lainnya dan ia sudah cukup kesal karena tidak bisa memainkan jungkat-jungkit.

Kaki kecil beralaskan sandal tidur itu menghentak lantai, beralih menuju sebuah ayunan kecil berwarna kuning. Kaki mungilnya mengayun hingga ke belakang dan sedetik kemudian tubuh Luhan mengayun terhempas.

Kaki Luhan kembali menginjak tanah, mengayun lagi hingga kecepatan hempasan ayunan semakin kencang dan sedikit membuat Luhan tersentak.

"Omo, ini terlalu kencang hwaaaa…"

Luhan memekik sendirian hingga tangannya terasa licin pada tali ayunan dan tubuhnya terhempas mencium tanah.

"HWAAAAAAAA!" Dan air mata rusa kecil itu tidak bisa ditahan untuk tidak mengalir.

.

.

OBSESSING –SELU-

.

.

Seoul adalah kota yang tidak pernah tidur, walaupun langit telah menggelap dan ranjang telah meraung-raung memanggil orang-orang sibuk untuk beristirahat, tetap saja aktivitas di Seoul takkan terhenti.

Apalagi macet tidak dapat mengalah.

Kemacetan memanjang disekitar jalan raya utama di Cheongdamdong. Sepanjang bundaran dipadati oleh mobil-mobil yang harus memutari bundaran untuk mengambil sisi jalan sebelah kiri.

Mercedes Benz milik Sehun berjalan sedikit demi sedikit.

"Cepatlah sedikit!"

Sehun yang duduk dengan elegan di bangku penumpang sedikit mendesis ketika supirnya mendesah lelah melihat mobil-mobil dihadapannya.

"Kendaraan di depan sangat memadati, tuan." Suara berat supir pribadinya itu membuat Sehun semakin menggeram marah.

Ia masih diliputi oleh emosi karena pekerjaan bodoh anak buahnya. Dan ketika ia akan pulang ke mansion nya, macet menghadang.

Mata setajam elang itu mengintip keluar jendela. Langit telah gelap namun seseorang yang tengah bermain di taman bermain pada malam hari seperti ini berhasil menarik perhatian Oh Sehun yang terkenal sangat cuek dan dingin.

Kening Sehun sedikit mengkerut heran melihat bocah laki-laki yang ia taksir usianya 10 tahun bermain sendirian di taman bundaran kota. Tanpa ada yang menemaninya. Entah karena apa anak kecil itu berhasil menarik perhatian Sehun yang sedang bosan karena macet.

Melihat bocah laki-laki itu berlari semangat, melompat liar menggemaskan membuat seringaian tampan tanpa sengaja terlukis di bibir Sehun.

Bola mata Sehun bergerak ke kiri dan kanan mengikuti gerak lincah bocah lelaki itu, tanpa ia sadari jakunnya bergerak naik turun. Sehun merasakan gairah yang meletup ketika melihat bocah itu. Oh apalagi ketika dengan menggemaskannya anak itu mengangkat batu untuk menemaninya bermain jungkat-jungkit. Terlihat bodoh jika yang melakukan hal tersebut adalah orang dewasa, namun jika yang melakukan hal polos itu adalah bocah laki-laki dengan piyama bambi dan sandal tidur tanduk rusa? Sungguh menggemaskan, bukan?

Mata Sehun memicing ketika melihat bocah laki-laki itu beralih ke ayunan, dan tak lama tubuhnya terhempas mencium tanah.

Dengan segera Sehun menyentak kenop pintu mobilnya dan berjalan keluar menghampiri bocah laki-laki itu.

.

.

OBSESSING –SELU-

.

.

"HWAAAAAAAA!" Tangisan Luhan semakin terdengar ketika pantofel hitam mengkilap Sehun menginjak tanah taman yang lembab.

Bayangan Sehun yang tertimpa cahaya lampu taman membuat Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Luhan mendapati tubuh menjulang dengan celana bahan berwarna abu-abu dan kemeja polos berwarna abu-abu dengan list hitam disekitar kerah leher dan bagian siku.

Sehun tertegun ketika menundukkan kepalanya mendapati Luhan sedang berjongkok dengan memegangi tangan kanannya yang kotor terkena tanah dan kedua lututnya terluka. Lutut kanannya mengalir darah segar serta lutut kirinya terdapat luka sobek yang cukup lebar karena sepertinya terbentur oleh ujung batu yang tajam.

Mata Luhan berbinar antara takut dan lega, takut karena mendapati _ahjushi_ asing dan lega karena akan ada orang yang menolongnya.

Sehun merasakan perasaan berdesir ketika melihat mata Luhan yang berbinar walaupun sedang menangis, dan aliran air matanya menganak sungai di pipi bersihnya.

" _Ahjushi_ , ini menyakitkan…" Luhan langsung merengek sambil menunjukkan luka-luka pada tubuhnya. Sementara Sehun seperti orang bodoh melihat bocah laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Bi-bisakah kau menolongku?" Luhan sedikit mendesis ketika melihat pemuda itu tak bergeming dan memperhatikannya dengan intens, apakah pria ini orang jahat? Bukan penolongnya? Mata Luhan terpejam takut dan aliran air matanya semakin deras dengan isakan yang memilukan.

Lalu Sehun langsung tersadar, dan berjongkok menyamai tinggi tubuhnya dengan Luhan.

"Apakah sakit?" Luhan merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang mendengar suara berat pemuda dihadapannya, dan tanpa pikir panjang Luhan mengangguk sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Lukamu parah," Sehun beralih menarik tangan Luhan agar mendekat, sedikit membersihkan tanah yang menempel pada tubuh mulus Luhan.

"Eung, ini menyakitkan _ahjushi_.." Luhan kembali mengadu tentang apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Baiklah… aku akan menolongmu, anak manis."

.

.

.

.

.

 **NEXT?**

 **MOHON SUPPORTNYA, INI FANFICTION KOLABORASI ANTARA SEHUNSTAN DAN LUFANS IDIOT, OKEY HAHAHAHA.**


	2. Chapter 1 : Hi, My Lulu

**OBSESSING CHAPTER 1 : HI, MY LULU.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN / SELU YAOI FANFICTION BY DEERWOLF 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **XI LUHAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY : Luhan dan kebiasaan anehnya yang suka bermain di taman bermain malam hari berhasil menarik perhatian seorang Mafia kelas kakap bernama Oh Sehun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : YAOI. MATURE. LITTLE BDSM. PEDOPHILE. SEX CONTENT. SEHUN X LUHAN. SMUT. HUN!MAFIA. HAN!KID.**

 **I WARN YOU, OKEY?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara binatang malam yang keberadaannya entah dimana menyapa. Tentram. Rumah minimalis bercat dinding biru yang berada diujung jalan kecil disinari lampu bercahaya temaram. Terasnya dihiasi dengan sandal-sandal yang diletakkan secara asal, tidak ada rak sandal disana.

"Lulu harus tidur.." seorang pria berperawakan besar berucap, ia adalah Xi Shufan.

" _Baba_ akan pergi bekerja?" anak laki-laki berusia 10 tahun yang dipanggil Lulu itu bertanya, tubuhnya telah diselimuti, sementara ayahnya duduk dipinggir ranjang singlenya.

"Tentu saja, Kau harus tidur. Dan seperti biasa, kau bangun untuk bersiap ke sekolah _baba_ sudah akan berada di rumah untuk mengantarmu sekolah."

"Apa _baba_ tidak mengantuk jika pergi bekerja selalu malam hari?"

"Tidak Luhan, _baba_ bisa tidur siang hari. Pekerjaan _baba_ kali ini malam hari."

Tangan Luhan bergerak menyentuh pipi _baba_ nya yang sudah mulai berkeriput karena dimakan usia. "Lulu akan tidur,"

Shufan tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum, putra semata wayangnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Tidur itu memejamkan mata, bukan memandangi wajah _baba_. _Baba_ akan disini sampai Lulu tertidur,"

"Eungg," Luhan mengangguk dengan sigap dan memejamkan matanya. Secara perlahan, elusan tangan kecilnya pada wajah sang ayah melemas dan tangannya terjatuh diatas perutnya. Shufan membenahi posisi tidur Luhan sambil mengusap-usap kening Luhan dengan lembut.

Mata tua itu menatap sendu kearah putranya, sedih harus meninggalkan putranya di rumah sendirian malam hari karena pekerjaannya sebagai penjaga keamanan mendapatkan shift malam selalu. Terhitung sudah 2 tahun lamanya. Dan untung saja putranya bisa memakluminya.

Xi Luhan, oh betapa Shufan sangat mencintai putra manisnya itu. Ia sudah tua, tapi baru memiliki putra kandung satu dan masih sangat belia. Istrinya telah meninggal, karena penyakit kanker rahim. Itulah yang menyebabkan ia dan istrinya tidak memprogram kehamilan seperti layaknya pasangan suami-istri yang lain.

Ketika kanker itu terus memakan usia Kim Hye So –istrinya-, Shufan sangat sedih karena ia terbayang akan hidup sendirian di negara yang bukan tanah kelahirannya. Ia berada di Korea, tanah kelahiran istrinya dan ia memiliki tekanan yang tak memungkinkan baginya untuk kembali ke daratan Cina, tanah kelahirannya.

Lalu, tibalah hari itu. Hari ketika Luhan hadir dalam rahim Hye So, rahim yang seharusnya tidak boleh digunakan untuk mengandung karena akan sangat berbahaya bagi kesehatan Hye So.

Gembira tentu, namun kesedihan lebih banyak terpancar dalam diri Shufan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan akan bagaimana kedepannya kesehatan istrinya, namun Hye So selalu tersenyum pucat ketika sudah mengetahui bahwa dirahimnya terdapat buah cintanya dengan sang suami setelah hampir 18 tahun menikah tidak memiliki keturunan karena penyakit yang ia idap setahun setelah menikah dengan suaminya.

Berbagai upaya rela Hye So lakukan hanya untuk calon bayinya, ia bertahan, ia wanita hebat dengan kandungan kuat walaupun terdapat sel kanker di rahimnya, semua orang takjub akan itu. Namun kehebatannya dalam mempertahankan Luhan dikandungan dengan penuh rasa sakit yang ia pendam sendiri tak bisa memungkiri keselamatan nyawanya. Ketika melahirkan, keadaan begitu menegangkan dan Hye So masih menunjukkan tanda-tanpa kesadaran, dan ketika Luhan kecil sudah berada di dalam dekapan hangat dadanya dan jemari mungil bayi itu melingkar ditelunjuknya, maka saat itulah nafas Hye So berhembus untuk terakhir kalinya.

Dokter dan suster yang menjadi saksi kematian Hye So sempat terharu, betapa besar perjuangan Hye So melahirkan bayi mungil yang bersih nan indah itu.

Bayi mungil itu diberikan nama Luhan, satu kalimat terakhir yang Hye So ucapkan sebelum kematian menjemputnya. Ia menginginkan putranya bernama Luhan, Xi Luhan. Sosok yang sekarang tumbuh menggemaskan, cerdas, lincah, bersemangat, dengan mata yang menyinari dunia.

Shufan menghembuskan nafasnya lega melihat putranya sudah bernafas teratur, pertanda bahwa Luhan sudah masuk kealam mimpinya. Lalu setelah itu ia bangkit meninggalkan Luhan, ia harus pergi bekerja.

Ketika pintu kamarnya tertutup perlahan, Luhan mulai membuka matanya. Kupingnya bekerja untuk mengamati keadaan sekitar, terdengar suara sepatu pantofel ayahnya yang berjalan keluar menginjaki lantai kayu ruang tengah rumahnya, tak lama suara pintu rumah ditutup pun terdengar. Detik itu juga Luhan menyingkap selimutnya, ia menaiki bangku meja belajar kecilnya untuk mengintip kearah jendela, mata Luhan bergerak mengikuti langkah kaki sang ayah ketika meninggalkan kawasan rumah. Semakin lama bayangan itu semakin menjauh ditelan ujung jalan dan cahaya lampu jalan.

Luhan melonjak senang. Matanya berbinar ceria dan ia segera bersiap untuk keluar rumah….

.

.

OBSESSING –SELU-

.

.

Langit menggelap. Matahari telah bergulir. Perlahan bintang mulai berkelap-kelip menghiasi angkasa.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Kaki putih dengan balutan sandal tidur berhias tanduk rusa itu melangkah menginjak lembabnya permukaan tanah merah yang ditumbuhi rerumputan.

Jungkat-jungkit, ayunan, seluncuran, kubangan pasir beserta sekop dan ember berwarna biru muda menjadi hal menyenangkan yang pertama kali Luhan lihat ketika kakinya menginjak taman bermain ini.

Ya, memang Luhan berpura-pura tidur untuk mengelabui ayahnya saja. Ketika ayahnya sudah yakin ia tertdiur pulas bahkan sudah bermimpi indah, saat itulah ayahnya baru pergi bekerja dan meninggalkannya.

Luhan sama seperti anak pada usianya, menyukai bermain dengan sesuka hati, tanpa peduli adanya waktu yang membatasi. Ketika pagi hari ia akan bersekolah hingga siang, siang hingga sore harinya ia akan dirumah bersama ayahnya, makan siang bersama, memainkan mainan yang ayahnya belikan, lalu mereka akan tidur siang bersama setelah puas bergurau bersama dan berbagi cerita. Lalu mereka akan terbangun ketika matahari akan terbenam dengan perasaan lega karena tidur begitu pulas, dilanjutkan dengan Luhan yang mandi, mengerjakan tugas sekolah selagi menunggu sang ayah selesai membuat makan malam untuk mereka. Setelah makan malam mereka bersantai menonton televisi bersama dan tak lama Luhan akan kembali ke kamarnya, ditemani oleh ayahnya sebelum beliau pergi meninggalkan putranya untuk bekerja.

Dan disinilah Luhan berada, disebuah taman yang ada di bundaran kota. Cukup jauh dari rumahnya namun jarak yang jauh tersebut takkan mampu membuat Luhan jera. Setiap ayahnya mengantarkan dan menjemputnya ke sekolah, pasti selalu melewati taman bermain ini, ia ingin sekali berlari-larian ditaman ini, namun ayahnya selalu melarang karena Luhan harus pergi sekolah atau Luhan harus segera pulang. Maka dengan tekad anak kecilnya yang begitu membara, ia selalu mengunjungi taman ini ketika malam hari saat ayahnya pergi bekerja. Dan akan kembali ke rumah tengah malam dengan perasaan gembira meskipun hanya bermain sendirian. Hal ini sudah Luhan lakukan berkali-kali, mungkin terhitung sudah hampir satu tahun lamanya dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan bocah laki-laki itu.

Matanya berbinar ketika melihat semua wahana bermain itu. Aaahh ia akan memainkan semua wahana ini. Pasti. Tak peduli dengan keadaan langit yang sudah menggelap dan jarum jam menunjukkan angka 10.

Suasana begitu sunyi.

Tentu saja sunyi! Tidak akan ada anak yang mau bermain di jam sepuluh malam. Pasti anak berusia 10 tahun seperti Luhan biasanya sudah tertidur lelap di kamar mereka yang dipenuhi dengan mainan.

Tapi tidak bagi Luhan, rumah minimalisnya sepi dengan lampu yang menyala temaram. Ayahnya baru saja berangkat bekerja pukul 9 tadi, ketika memastikan ayahnya sudah pergi cukup jauh ke tempat bekerjanya yang mendapat shift malam, Luhan langsung melompat dari kasur kecilnya, melempar selimut, dan tanpa peduli dengan piyama biru muda bergambar bambi serta sandal rusanya, Luhan berlarian kecil menuju taman bermain di bundaran kota.

Hup..

Hup..

Lincahnya rusa kecil itu menaiki undakan tangga dan dengan sigap merosot menuruni seluncuran, dan bokongnya mendarat dengan mulus.

Begitu, Luhan terus mengulangi hingga ia bosan dengan papan seluncuran.

Ia menatap sekeliling, permainan jungkat-jungkit membuat matanya berbinar. Namun bibirnya mengerucut, ia hanya sendirian, permainan jungkat-jungkit tentu saja dimainkan dengan dua orang.

Kakinya kembali melangkah, mengambil sebuah batu berukuran besar dan membawanya kesisi kanan jungkat-jungkit. Menurut Luhan, batu itu sudah cukup berat untuk menemaninya bermain jungkat-jungkit, namun ketika bokong Luhan mendarat di sisi kiri jungkat-jungkit, batu itu tidak mampu membawa tubuh Luhan naik keatas. Padahal pelipisnya sudah berkeringat karena mengangkat batu besar dengan kedua tangannya.

Luhan kembali menatap sekelilingnya yang sepi, tidak ada batu besar lainnya dan ia sudah cukup kesal karena tidak bisa memainkan jungkat-jungkit.

Kaki kecil beralaskan sandal tidur itu menghentak lantai, beralih menuju sebuah ayunan kecil berwarna kuning. Kaki mungilnya mengayun hingga ke belakang dan sedetik kemudian tubuh Luhan mengayun terhempas.

Kaki Luhan kembali menginjak tanah, mengayun lagi hingga kecepatan hempasan ayunan semakin kencang dan sedikit membuat Luhan tersentak.

" _Omo_ , ini terlalu kencang hwaaaa…"

Luhan memekik sendirian hingga tangannya terasa licin pada tali ayunan dan tubuhnya terhempas mencium tanah.

"HWAAAAAAAA!" Dan air mata rusa kecil itu tidak bisa ditahan untuk tidak mengalir.

.

.

OBSESSING –SELU-

.

.

Sepi, dan hanya ada bunyi percikan api. Bau asap sisa pembakaran menyebar kesudut-sudut.

Bangunan besar yang merupakan gudang kosong ini telah terbakar. Menyisakan dinding kokoh yang menggelap karena sisa pembakaran api.

Dari pintu utama yang telah luluh lantah oleh kobaran api, masuk sebuah mobil mewah. Mobil tersebut berhenti tepat ditengah bangunan yang saat ini telah kosong karena terbakar.

Pintu mobil terbuka, pantofel hitam mengkilap itu yang pertama kali menginjak lantai panas gedung. Tak lama, keluar seorang pemuda dengan perawakan tinggi tegap. Mata tajam pemuda itu mengintai sekelilingnya. Hawa panas disekitar gudang ini semakin terasa ketika dua orang yang sedang duduk bersimpuh mendapati kehadiran orang itu, bos besar mereka.

Langkahnya santai, tapi terasa berat dan mencekam. Matanya tajam dihiasi dengan kilatan api yang tak kasat mata, pertanda bahwa kemarahan telah siap untuk berkobar.

Sret….

Dengan sigap, diambilnya sebuah pistol hitam mengkilap dari tangan anak buahnya yang lain, yang berdiri berbaris rapi membuat sebuah formasi layaknya menyambut presiden kebesaran.

Dua orang yang menjadi 'tersangka' kali ini terlihat bergetar.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk memberikan peringatan pada dua orang bodoh ini?" mata elang itu menatap sekitarnya, anak buahnya yang berpakaian serba hitam tak bergeming dan tetap pada posisinya.

"Haruskah ku tarik pelatuk ini?" dengan sigap ujung pistol itu ia tempelkan pada kening salah satu 'tersangka'. Anak buahnya itu semakin bergetar, nyawanya sedang berada di ujung tanduk.

"T-tuan Sehun, t-tolong maafkan kesalahan kami." Dengan susah payah, permintaan maaf itu terucap dengan gigi yang bergemelatuk karena sangat bergetar menghadapi kematian.

"Seberapa banyak maaf yang kau perlukan untuk menampung semua kekacauan ini?!" suaranya marah, sangat marah. Oh Sehun sangat marah kali ini. Gudang besar ini adalah salah satu asetnya, salah satu gudang yang berisi senjata tajam seludupan miliknya, yang akan menghasilkan jutaan won untuknya setiap hari.

"K-kami tidak tahu ini akan terjadi, maafkan kelalaian kami tuan,"

"Dan hanya kematianmu yang bisa memaafkannya, okey?" suara Sehun begitu tenang tapi menakutkan.

Mata pria itu melotot dan selang waktu sebentar suara senjata api terdengar dibarengi dengan cipratan darah.

Bruk.. tubuh teregang nyawa itu ambruk ditempat, menyisakan satu orang tersangka lainnya yang semakin bergetar dengan mata merah pertanda ketakutan yang mendalam.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi hingga semua kekacauan ini terjadi begitu cepat?" Sehun berjongkok di depan satu tersangka lainnya.

Mulut pria itu terbuka, namun tak mampu mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Katakan sejujurnya," Sehun mendesis dan pria tampan itu mendadak jadi terlihat seperti sosok malaikat kematian yang akan mencabut nyawa seseorang dengan cara mengoyak semua bagian dalam tubuhnya.

"Mafkan kami tuan, kejadiannya begitu cepat.. Jigoo tertidur dan ada yang menikam saya dari belakang hingga tidak sadarkan diri. Se-setelah itu saya terbangun dengan berada di kebun belakang dan api telah menyebar, ma-maafkan…."

"Bodoh sekali," Sehun menyela, suaranya terlalu tenang tapi apa yang ia lakukan selanjutnya tidak bisa membuat orang tenang.

Tangan pucat Sehun beralih menuju leher tersangkanya, dengan cepat jarinya menemukan pembuluh darah pria itu lalu menekannya hingga darah berhenti mengalir ke kepalanya.

"Aaakk aakkk kkkk…" suara tercekat yang selanjutnya terdengar.

"Orang bodoh sepertimu harusnya tidak mendapatkan tugas disini,"

Mulut pria itu terbuka ingin mengeluarkan suara, namun tidak dapat karena pasukan oksigen di paru-parunya menipis. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sebutir peluru berbahan timah panas menembus kepala tersangka kedua milik Oh Sehun.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuh tak bernyawa itu lagi, ia berdiri dengan tenang dan merapikan kembali jas hitamnya.

Pengawalnya yang berbaris rapi membentuk formasi terlihat tenang, seperti hal yang barusan terjadi bukanlah apa-apa walaupun itu menyangkut nyawa seseorang.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu, ada penghianat yang mengatur dua orang bodoh ini untuk ditempatkan disini lalu mencuri semua isi gudang ini dan membakarnya. Mereka orang seludupan musuh, jika mereka bukan seludupan pasti mereka akan dibiarkan terbakar di dalam gedung ini, bukannya berada di kebun belakang. Periksa semua cctv di setiap sudut."

"Ya, mereka pasti meninggalkan jejak," seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitamnya berucap, ia Kim Junmyeon, orang kepercayaan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu urus ini, cari semua orang yang terlibat secepatnya."

"Baik Sehun," dengan langkah arogannya pria bergaris wajah tegas itu meninggalkan tempat kejadian, ia kembali masuk kedalam mobil hitam mengkilapnya.

"Jelajah semua tempat ini, cari buktinya dan menyebar ke gerbang masuk di depan, sepertinya ada peretas disini."

Mendengar semua perintah itu, dengan cepat barisan pengawal Oh Sehun meninggalkan posisi mereka. Mereka segera bekerja dengan teliti dan Kim Junmyeon segera menghubungi pihak-pihak yang ia rasa dibutuhkan untuk mencari sumber masalah kali ini.

.

.

OBSESSING –SELU-

.

.

Seoul adalah kota yang tidak pernah tidur, walaupun langit telah menggelap dan ranjang telah meraung-raung memanggil orang-orang sibuk untuk beristirahat, tetap saja aktivitas di Seoul takkan terhenti.

Apalagi macet tidak dapat mengalah.

Kemacetan memanjang disekitar jalan raya utama di _Cheongdamdong_. Sepanjang bundaran dipadati oleh mobil-mobil yang harus memutari bundaran untuk mengambil sisi jalan sebelah kiri.

Mercedes Benz milik Sehun berjalan sedikit demi sedikit.

"Cepatlah sedikit!"

Sehun yang duduk dengan elegan di bangku penumpang sedikit mendesis ketika supirnya mendesah lelah melihat mobil-mobil dihadapannya.

"Kendaraan di depan sangat memadati, tuan." Suara berat supir pribadinya itu membuat Sehun semakin menggeram marah.

Ia masih diliputi oleh emosi karena pekerjaan bodoh dua anak senjata itu merupakan salah satu aset terbesarnya, mungkin tidak akan terbayang sebesar apa kerugian Sehun kali ini ketika gudang itu terbakar. Oh Sehun, pria tampan yang saat ini berusia 24 tahun merupakan mafia yang sangat disegani. Ia menyeludupkan senjata api dari berbagai jenis, merakit bom dan nuklir, serta persenjataan ilegal lainnya yang sulit beredar di negara ini. Jangankan untuk beredar, persenjataan ilegal itu pun sangat sulit masuk ke Korea. Hanya mafia seperti Sehun yang memiliki banyak orang dalam untuk bisa membangun pabrik senjata api illegal di berbagai daerah pelosok di Korea Selatan. Dan barusan, salah satu gudang penyimpanan senjata terbesar Sehun dirampok. Padahal gudang itu terletak ditempat yang jauh dari jangkauan mata orang-orang, sangat terpelosok dengan keamanan teknologi tingkat tinggi, maka dari itu hanya dua oarng yang menjaga gudang besar tersebut. Tapi sepertinya orang yang iri terhadap Oh Sehun takkan berhenti, dibalik kesempurnaannya secara fisik dan kematangan kariernya dalam dunia penyeludupan, tentu banyak musuh dan teman yang suka menusuknya dari belakang.

Sehun sudah sering mengalami hal itu, ditikam oleh orang sekitarnya yang sangat ingin merebut semua yang dimilikinya.

Oh Sehun terlalu sempurna. Ia tampan, kaya raya, namun terlalu jauh untuk dicapai.

Dingin, arogan, sensual, dan penuh dengan aura dominan serta mengintimidasi, itulah Oh sehun.

Pahatan sempurna diwajahnya tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia seorang mafia terkenal yang hanya dengan satu jentikan jarinya saja dapat meregang nyawa orang-orang yang mencoba berhianat kepadanya. Dihadapan publik, Oh Sehun cukup terkenal, wajah tampannya beberapa kali muncul dalam tabloid-tabloid dengan judul pengusaha muda. Sedikit bumbu untuk menutupi identitas aslinya dari kalangan umum. Dengan uangnya yang bertumpuk di brankas, ia membuka sebuah restaurant khas Italia yang mendadak menjadi restaurant terkenal dan berhasil membuka banyak cabang di Korea. Maka terdapat satu lagi sumber cetakan jutaan won milik Oh Sehun.

Terlahir dari pasangan suami-istri keturunan Korea asli dan menyandang nama besar Oh di depan namanya, bukan merupakan suatu kebanggan besar bagi Sehun. Apa yang bisa dibanggakan jika fakta tersebut tertulis nyata dalam buku daftar nama-nama anak yang diasuh dalam sebuah panti asuhan tua?

Ketika ia menanyakan siapa ayah dan ibu kandungnya oleh pemilik panti asuhan yang sudah merawatnya dari kecil, hanya satu jawaban yang Sehun terima. _'Kau adalah Oh Sehun, berhentilah bertanya kepadaku siapa kedua orang tuamu. Karena aku tidak mengetahuinya, yang ku tahu kau adalah Oh Sehun, seorang bayi yang baru berusia satu minggu sudah diletakkan didepan pintu panti ini, Nama Oh Sehun bukan nama yang kuberikan, nama itu adalah kata kunci siapa dirimu sebenarnya karena ketika aku menemukanmu menangis di depan pintu, kau hanya terbalut selimut rajut bertuliskan Oh Sehun 12-04-1994 dengan gelang kaki hitam disebelah kiri.'_

Maka sejak saat ibu asuhnya mengatakan berhenti untuk bertanya, Sehun memilih berhenti. Ia menikmati kehidupan kanak-kanaknya, ia tumbuh sehat dan tampan sejak kecil. Ia benar-benar berhenti menanyakan asal-usul dirinya. Yang ia tahu hingga saat ini, ia adalah sosok sempurna yang pernah tidak diinginkan, maka itu ia berniat tidak akan pernah menginginkan seseorang.

Dalam aturan panti asuhannya ketika seorang anak asuh disana sudah dianggap bisa bertanggungjawab, maka ia telah memiliki kewajiban untuk belajar menghidupi hidup 'menyedihkannya' sendiri. Dan ketika Sehun mendapati ijazah SMAnya di usia 14 tahun karena kecerdasannya mengikuti akselerasi, Sehun pergi dari panti. Ia mencari pekerjaan. Jatuh bangun sendiri. Menghilang tanpa kabar hingga bertahun-tahun dan berhasil membuat ibu asuhnya terus-terusan mengkhawatirkannya karena Sehun termasuk anak asuh kesayangan. Ia tampan dan cerdas. Tentu saja ia disayang semua orang, terlebih ibu asuh pemilik panti tempatnya tinggal. Dan ketika Sehun sudah bermain-main dalam dunia penyeludupan dengan identitas tertutupnya, barulah ia kembali mengunjungi pantinya untuk mengembalikan senyuman manis ibu asuhnya. Sehun menjadi donatur besar tempat ia dibesarkan, diwaktu sempitnya ia sering berkunjung untuk menengok adik-adiknya.

Mata setajam elang itu mengintip keluar jendela. Langit telah gelap namun seseorang yang tengah bermain di taman bermain pada malam hari seperti itu berhasil menarik perhatian Oh Sehun yang terkenal sangat cuek dan dingin.

Kening Sehun sedikit mengkerut heran melihat bocah laki-laki yang ia taksir usianya 10 tahun bermain sendirian di taman bundaran kota. Tanpa ada yang menemaninya. Entah karena apa anak kecil itu berhasil menarik perhatian Sehun yang sedang bosan karena macet.

Melihat bocah laki-laki itu berlari semangat, melompat liar menggemaskan membuat seringaian tampan tanpa sengaja terlukis di bibir Sehun.

Bola mata Sehun bergerak ke kiri dan kanan mengikuti gerak lincah bocah lelaki itu, tanpa ia sadari jakunnya bergerak naik turun. Sehun merasakan gairah yang meletup ketika melihat bocah itu. Oh apalagi ketika dengan menggemaskannya anak itu mengangkat batu untuk menemaninya bermain jungkat-jungkit. Terlihat bodoh jika yang melakukan hal tersebut adalah orang dewasa, namun jika yang melakukan hal polos itu adalah bocah laki-laki dengan piyama bambi dan sandal tidur tanduk rusa? Sungguh menggemaskan, bukan?

Mata Sehun memicing ketika melihat bocah laki-laki itu beralih ke ayunan, dan tak lama tubuhnya terhempas mencium tanah.

Dengan segera Sehun menyentak kenop pintu mobilnya dan berjalan keluar menghampiri bocah laki-laki itu.

Mobil hitamnya yang sedang terjebak macet langsung menepi, sementara supir pribadinya hanya dapat memandang heran karena bos arogannya terburu-buru keluar.

.

.

OBSESSING –SELU-

.

.

"HWAAAAAAAA!" Tangisan Luhan semakin terdengar ketika pantofel hitam mengkilap Sehun menginjak tanah taman yang lembab.

Bayangan Sehun yang tertimpa cahaya lampu taman membuat Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Luhan mendapati tubuh menjulang dengan celana bahan berwarna abu-abu dan kemeja polos berwarna abu-abu dengan list hitam disekitar kerah leher dan bagian siku.

Sehun tertegun ketika menundukkan kepalanya mendapati Luhan sedang berjongkok dengan memegangi tangan kanannya yang kotor terkena tanah dan kedua lututnya terluka. Lutut kanannya mengalir darah segar serta lutut kirinya terdapat luka sobek yang cukup lebar karena sepertinya terbentur oleh ujung batu yang tajam.

Mata Luhan berbinar antara takut dan lega, takut karena mendapati _ahjushi_ asing dan lega karena akan ada orang yang menolongnya.

Sehun merasakan perasaan berdesir ketika melihat mata Luhan yang berbinar walaupun sedang menangis, dan aliran air matanya menganak sungai di pipi bersihnya.

" _Ahjushi_ , ini menyakitkan…" Luhan langsung merengek sambil menunjukkan luka-luka pada tubuhnya. Sementara Sehun seperti orang bodoh melihat bocah laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Bi-bisakah kau menolongku?" Luhan sedikit mendesis ketika melihat pemuda itu tak bergeming dan memperhatikannya dengan intens, apakah pria ini orang jahat? Bukan penolongnya? Mata Luhan terpejam takut dan aliran air matanya semakin deras dengan isakan yang memilukan.

Lalu Sehun langsung tersadar, dan berjongkok menyamai tinggi tubuhnya dengan Luhan.

"Apakah sakit?" Luhan merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang mendengar suara berat pemuda dihadapannya, dan tanpa pikir panjang Luhan mengangguk sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Lukamu parah," Sehun beralih menarik tangan Luhan agar mendekat, sedikit membersihkan tanah yang menempel pada tubuh mulus Luhan.

"Eung, ini menyakitkan _ahjushi_.." Luhan kembali mengadu tentang apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Baiklah… aku akan menolongmu, anak manis." Sehun membawa tubuh Luhan berdiri, namun ringisan kesakitan malah keluar dari bibir manis Luhan. Lututnya terasa kaku dan perih jika diluruskan.

"Hiks, sakiiittt…" Luhan memekik sakit ketika melihat lututnya semakin berdarah dan hal itu berhasil membuat Sehun tersentak kaget. Suara pekikan bocah laki-laki ini sangat nyaring.

"Yak. Jangan berteriak seperti _yeoja_."

"Hikks mianhaeyo, ta-tapi ini sangat menyakitkan, kakiku tidak bisa melangkah." Luhan sudah berusaha untuk menghentikan aliran air matanya, namun tidak bisa, ia tidak pernah terluka hingga berdarah-darah seperti ini sebelumnya, ayahnya selalu menjaganya dan memanjakannya.

Mata itu berlinang, mata indah itu digenangi oleh cairan bening yang membuat Luhan entah kenapa jadi semakin menggemaskan dimata Sehun.

"Biar kulihat lukamu separah apa," Sehun menyentuh lebam disekitar luka Luhan, hanya menyentuh bukan menekannya tapi reaksi bocah itu diluar ekspetasi Sehun. Luhan menjerit meraung-raung kesakitan hingga air matanya seperti bocor dari kantung mata. Sehun cukup tercengang melihat bocah laki-laki seperti ini, terlalu manis dan menggemaskan. Sehun jadi mengingat ketika ia berusia seperti Luhan, ia pernah terjatuh dari pohon apel yang berada dikebun pantinya, ia mendapati luka sobek yang sama dilututnya, dan bahkan tulang mata kakinya bergeser. Tapi ia tidak menangis. Ia hanya merintih meminta bantuan temannya untuk bangun dan berjalan terseok menuju kedalam panti. Sehun merasa seperti ia diciptakan oleh Tuhan dengan kekebalan akan rasa sakit.

"Ini cukup parah, kita akan ke klinik terdekat."

.

.

OBSESSING –SELU-

.

.

Ketika Sehun kembali kedalam mobil dengan menggendong anak kecil yang sedang terluka, hal tersebut berhasil membuat Kim Jongin –supir pribadinya- mengangakan mulutnya karena tercengang dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan.

"Berhenti menatap bosmu seperti itu, cepat lajukan mobilnya dan cari klinik atau rumah sakit terdekat."

Dan ketika mendengar perintah si tuan arogan itu, Jongin hanya bisa menurut tanpa banyak bertanya. Dengan kecepatan rendah karena sedang macet, Jongin mengemudi. Dan tak berapa lama, ia menemukan klinik terdekat.

Luhan dibawa kedalam ruangan untuk diobati, Sehun mengikutinya. Perawat yang menangani Luhan mengisi daftar pasien.

Telinga tajam pendengaran milik Sehun merekam dengan jelas ketika Luhan ditanya identitasnya, siapa namanya misalkan, dan dengan suara serak habis menangisnya Luhan menjawab 'Xi Luhan'. Sehun merekam satu informasi itu dengan jelas. Xi Luhan, dia memiliki darah Cina, usianya 10 tahun.

Sementara perawat merapikan peralatan sehabis mengobati luka Luhan, Sehun yang duduk tegap dibangku yang tersedia sambil memperhatikan akhirnya mendekati Luhan.

"Apa masih sakit?"

Luhan menjawab dengan tiga anggukan kepala, pertanda sakitnya masih sangat terasa.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, ini sudah malam."

Luhan menatap mata pria dewasa dihadapannya saat ini, ingin memprotes karena ini belum jadwalnya ia pulang, ia masih ingin bermain.

Baru saja Luhan membuka mulutnya hentak menyuarakan protesnya, tapi Sehun sudah mencegahnya.

"Anak kecil mana yang bermain di taman bermain malam hari dan sendirian."

Luhan tertunduk.

"Jangan melakukan hal seperti itu, orang tuamu akan khawatir."

" _Baba_ pergi bekerja dan pulang pagi hari, jadi Lulu bermain sebentar, biasanya Lulu akan pulang tengah malam."

 _Lulu?_ Panggilan yang sangat menggemaskan, pikir Sehun.

"Ibumu?"

"Ibu sudah tidak ada," jelas Luhan dengan suara lesunya.

Sehun terdiam sesaat. Satu informasi lagi untukmu, Oh Sehun. _Gotcha_!

"Tidak ada yang mengawasi bukan berarti kau bisa sesukanya, _baba_ mu mengajari hal itu tidak?"

"Tentu saja, _baba_ sering memperingatiku."

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah melakukan hal ini lagi."

"Tapi aku suka bermain di taman itu, jika pulang sekolah _baba_ selalu melarang karena Lulu harus mengerjakan tugas sekolah."

"Kau bisa memintanya dengan baik dan benar agar diizinkan,"

"Sudah sering, _baba_ tetap tidak memperbolehkan karena katanya akan berbahaya."

"Memang benar, buktinya saat ini kau telah terluka,"

Luhan memperhatikan dua lututnya yang diperban. Ia terlihat menyesal karena bermain malam haritanpa izin ayahnya. Dan tatapan bersalahnya kini ia unjukkan dihadapan Sehun.

"Berjanjilah takkan melakukan hal ini lagi, ini bahaya."

Dengan perlahan, Sehun dapat melihat anggukan kecil kepala Luhan.

" _Good Boy_ , sekarang kita kembali ke mobil dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Terimakasih _ahjussi_.." Luhan mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan tulus, namun Sehun sedikit tidak nyaman dengan panggilan _ahjussi_ untuknya.

"Sehun _hyung_ "

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya tidak paham, apa maksudnya dengan 'Sehun _hyung_ '?

"Panggil aku Sehun _hyung_ , aku masih terlalu tampan untuk kau panggil _ahjussi_."

Luhan tersenyum manis, "Baiklah, terimakasih Sehun _hyung_.."

"Sama-sama. Bangunlah, dan kita akan segera pulang."

Mobil Sehun berhenti di depan rumah minimalis Luhan. Luhan yang mengunjukkan jalan menuju rumahnya. Dan Sehun sedikit tercengang mengetahui jarak rumah Luhan ke taman bermain itu cukup jauh. Tiga puluh hingga empat puluh menit jika ditempuh berjalan kaki. Terkadang tekad anak kecil yang menggebu memang tidak bisa terkendali.

"Ini rumahmu?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap.

"Adakah kegilaanmu yang lain?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Bermain ditaman bermain malam hari, pergi sendirian tanpa _baba_ mu ketahui, jalan kaki menuju taman bermain dengan jarak yang jauh. Apa lagi selain itu?"

" _A-aniya_.. hanya itu, tapi Lulu janji takkan mengulanginya lagi."

"Kupegang janjimu. Sekarang masuklah kedalam rumah dan segera tidur."

" _Hyung_ tidak ingin mampir?"

"tidak, ini sudah malam. Lain kali saja,"

"Memangnya kita akan bertemu kembali?"

"Mungkin saja,"

"Baiklah, Lulu masuk dulu.. terimakasih _hyung_ , terimakasih paman supir sudah mengantar Lulu pulang ke rumah."

Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan Sehun tetap memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan hingga bocah itu masuk kedalam rumah minimalisnya.

"Kau tahu kawasan ini, bukan?"

"Ya, tuan."

"Terus awasi rumah ini selama dua minggu, pantau Luhan. Dan pantau juga taman bermain tadi setiap pukul 10 malam, jika Luhan terlihat masih dengan kebiasaannya maka berilah laporan kepadaku."

"Dimengerti, tuan."

"Antar aku ke apartemen."

Tadi Oh Sehun meminta untuk pulang ke mansion mewahnya, namun hal yang ia minta sekarang berbalik. Ia meminta ke apartemen pribadi miliknya di daerah _Gangnam_. Tak mau banyak tanya, maka Jongin segera melakukan pekerjaannya. Ia langsung menuju apartemen pribadi milik bosnya.

.

.

OBSESSING –SELU-

.

.

Wanita adalah mainan Sehun. Sebelumnya orientasi seksualnya memang _straight_. Namun, ketika pertama kali melihat Luhan, ia merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya sangat menginginkan Luhan. Entah itu hati kecilnya atau nafsu birahinya. Yang jelas Sehun merasakannya. Dan jika itu adalah keinginan tak tertahankannya, ia akan membuat Luhan jadi miliknya. Ia hanya perlu memperhatikan Luhan sementara, ketika semakin hari ia mendapati informasi tentang Luhan semakin banyak dan semakin membuatnya merasa semakin tertarik akan bocah laki-laki itu, maka Luhan mutlak akan jatuh kepelukannya sebagai hak paten.

Oh Sehun mempunyai sifat yang sangat mendominasi. Ia mendominasi semua hal, ketampanan, kekuasaan, kekayaan, dan juga wanita.

Jujur, orientasi bercintanya sedikit ekstrim. Ia menyukai hal-hal menyenangkan yang terjadi antara _dominant_ dan _submissive_. Percintaan seperti _daddykink_ , _masochist_ , _bondage_ , _punishment_ dan hal semacam itulah yang dapat memuaskan hasrat seksualnya yang tinggi.

Ia selalu menjadi _dominant_ , _submissive_ nya selalu wanita cantik yang menggairahkan.

Kali ini adalah Kang Seulgi. Wanita dengan tubuh ramping yang diidam-idamkan oleh semua pria. Sudah cukup lama wanita itu menjadi _submissive_ nya. Dan hubungan mutualisme yang terjadi antara Sehun dan Seulgi adalah referensi gaya percintaan oh no.. tapi gaya _persetubuhan_ mereka yang sama. Seulgi seorang _masochist_. Dominasi Sehun dalam hal _sex_ sangat kuat hingga kebutuhan Seulgi akan percintaan yang _hard_ selalu tercukupi, apalagi ia seorang _masochist_.

Seulgi merupakan satu-satunya _submissive_ Sehun yang bertahan cukup lama, sudah hampir 2 tahun mereka melakukan hubungan mutualisme ini.

Biasanya Sehun hanya bertahan satu tahun, bahkan kurang dari itu. Tapi dengan Seulgi, ini merupakan pencatatan yang cukup wow.

Seulgi selalu merasa ia adalah primadona bagi Sehun, karena ya Sehun memang tidak pernah membahas untuk menghentikan kontrak hubungan mereka ini. Entahlah apa alasan Sehun, mungkin tubuh Seulgi memang memberikan banyak kenikmatan dan kepuasan bagi Sehun atau memang Sehun sudah terlalu malas untuk mencari _submissive_ lain karena kriteria Seulgi sudah sangat memenuhi untuk menjadi _submissive_ yang 'sangat memuaskan'.

Seulgi tidak pernah protes akan ulah Sehun yang membuat bekas luka ditubuh mulusnya, tidak seperti wanita-wanitanya yang sebelumnya. Dimana mereka selalu merengek manja kepada Sehun ketika persetubuhan mereka selesai karena seluruh tubuhnya terdapat bekas luka fisik seperti bekas cambukan atau ikatan tali yang cukup kuat.

Sehun menekan _passcode_ apartemen miliknya. Ketika memasuki apartemen besar itu, Sehun segera membuka pantofel hitamnya dan meletakkanya di rak. Jas hitamnya yang ia tenteng telah kotor terkena cipratan darah itu ia gantung pada _hanger_. Kaki panjang itu melangkah menyusuri apartemen, seperti sengaja berlama-lama untuk memasuki kamar meskipun tubuhnya sangat membutuhkan keempukan ranjangnya.

Sehun lebih memilih menuju dapur terlebih dahulu, membuka lemari es dan mengambil satu kaleng minuman bersoda, meneguknya dengan sekali tegukan hingga jakunnya bergerak naik turun dengan gagah.

Setelah tenggorokannya basah dan dahaganya telah tuntas, Sehun melangkah santai memasuki pintu kamar.

Hal yang Sehun dapati pertama kali adalah Seulgi yang terikat. _Submissive_ nya.

Sehun tersenyum tampan sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang, "Merindukanku?"

Mata elang Sehun menatap kearah pemandangan indah didepannya, _masterpiece_ nya.

Ini memang ulahnya. Tadi, sebelum ia diberitakan ada kebakaran besar yang melahap gudang besar persenjataan ilegalnya, Sehun sedang berada di apartemen memainkan tubuh Seulgi.

Dan ketika mendapati kabar dari Junmyeon bahwa aset besarnya dilahap si jago merah karena ulah musuhnya, Sehun langsung berhenti. Ia hanya mengerjai sedikit tubuh Seulgi.

Ia langsung membuka laci nakas tempat ia menyimpan tali-tali untuk karyanya.

Ditariknya kedua tangan Seulgi kebelakang, ia melilit tali pada pergelangan tangan Seulgi cukup kuat, lalu tali itu melilit lengan ramping seulgi tiga kali dan berlanjut dengan mengitari lingkar dada Seulgi cukup kencang lalu keleher dan Sehun terus melilit hingga payudara Seulgi terlilit tali.

Sehun mengambil tali yang lain, dibukanya lebar-lebar kedua kaki Seulgi. Ia mengikat lutut wanita itu lalu menarik talinya melewati belakang tubuh Seulgi lalu melilit dilutut Seulgi yang lain. Sehun merapatkan ikatannya hingga kuat dengan posisi Seulgi yang mengangkang lebar.

Tak hanya itu, Sehun segera mengikat leher Seulgi pada kepala ranjangnya dan menyandarkan tubuh wanita itu disana. Setelah merasa ikatannya sudah cukup benar, ia mengambil _vibrator_ yang berada di laci bawah dan langsung membenamkannya pada kewanitaan Seulgi, tak lupa ia memakaikan _ring gag_ pada mulut wanita itu. Lalu setelah itu Sehun pergi berpamitan bahwa ia ada urusan mendadak yang sangat penting.

Maka ketika kembalinya Sehun ke apartemen,hal yang ia dapati adalah Seulgi yang sudah berada diambang kesadarannya karena terlalu lama berada terikat seperti itu, dengan ujung tangan dan kaki yang membiru karena ikatan Sehun menyumbat aliran darahnya.

 _Vibrator_ terus bergetar dikewanitaannya dengan level _high_. Membuat ia berkali-kali bergetar ketika mencapai puncak karena Sehun meninggalkannya berjam-jam. Cairan kewanitaannya membasahi sprei ranjang, merembes dari kewanitaannya dan pahanya yang mulus. Ditambah salivanya yang menetes membanjiri bagian dada hingga perutnya yang rata.

Karena _ring gag_ yang Sehun pasang, mulutnya jadi terus menganga terbuka selama berjam-jam hingga mati rasa dan ia tidak mampu menelan liurnya sendiri hingga liur itu menetes dengan deras.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" Sehun bertanya sambil memperhtaikan wajah Seulgi yang memerah.

Tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun, bukannya melepaskan ikatan Seulgi yang sudah membuat kaki dan tangannya membiru, Sehun malah sedikit bermain dengan payudara Seulgi yang juga terlihat membiru karena tali melilit buah dadanya cukup kencang.

"Ah, aku melupakan yang satu ini." Sehun menyentil ujung _nipple_ Seulgi yang menegang dan berhasil membuat Seulgi menjerit tertahan oleh _ring gag_ karena daerah sensitifnya yang dari tadi tidak tersentuh kini disentil dengan kuat.

"Baiklah, Kang Seulgi… kita hentikan main-main ini…"

Sehun segera melepas semua yang melekat pada tubuh Seulgi. Dari mulai tali, _vibrator_ , dan _ring gag_.

Ketika semua itu terlepas, Seulgi langsung tergolek lemas diatas ranjang, tangan dan kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan karena mati rasa, darah terasa berdenyut dalam kulitnya karena lajunya baru saja dibuka oleh Sehun.

Sehun meraih tubuh lemas Seulgi, tak peduli dengan sebagian tubuh Seulgi yang basah karena terkena tetesan air liurnya sendiri, ia merengkuh tubuh wnaita itu yang jika disatukan dengan tubuh kekarnya akan sangat pas.

"Aku ingin menghentikan ini, menghentikan hubungan kita. Aku mempunyai calon _submissive_ ku yang baru."

Seulgi yang sedang berada diambang batas kesadarannya tercengang, Sehun dapat merasakan tubuh Seulgi yang merapat dengan tubuhnya menegang.

Ingin rasanya Seulgi membuka suara, namun tenggorokannya seperti terganjal. Ia sudah lelah berteriak selama berjam-jam karena ulah _vibrator_ yang Sehun pasangkan di kewanitaannya.

"Bahkan rasanya aku sudah tidak memiliki gairah lagi akan tubuhmu, Seulgi- _ya_.."

Seulgi ingin menangis mendengarnya, padahal ia sudah melibatkan perasaan dalam hubungannya ini.

"Jadi, kita hentikan semua ini, besok akan kuurus kontrak baru kita dan membatalkan kontrak yang lama ya..."

Seulgi benar-benar menangis dalam dada bidang Sehun yang masih terbalut kemeja putih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **WAANJJJEEERRRR….. SUMPAH TADINYA GAMAU BIKIN SCENE BONDAGE SEHUN SAMA SEULGI. BUT MAU TESTING AJA DULU GIMANA BONDAGE GUE. ANJIR INI YANG SCENE BONDAGE GUE NGERJAIN SENDIRIAN. INI BONDAGE PERTAMA GUE. TEST AJA OKEY, MAAP BUAT YANG GAK SUKA. LAGI PULA INI ONE AND LAST SEHUN NGEBONDAGEIN SEULGI, ABIS ITU SEHUN NGENAENAINNYA LUHAN TERUS OKEY WKWKWKWK.**

 **REVIEW OKEEE… INI KEKNYA BAHASANYA KACAU DEH GARA-GARA PENGGABUNGAN DUA CARA TULIS ORANG. BUT, GUA DAN TEMEN GUE YANG LUFANS TETEP MINTA SUPPORTNYA YA GUYS. MAKASIIIHHHHH. SARANGHAEEE.**

 **BIG THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS PAS OBSESSING MASIH PROLOG!**


	3. Chapter 2 : I Will Start It

**OBSESSING CHAPTER 2 : I WILL START IT.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN / SELU YAOI FANFICTION BY DEERWOLF 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **XI LUHAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY : Luhan dan kebiasaan anehnya yang suka bermain di taman bermain malam hari berhasil menarik perhatian seorang Mafia kelas kakap bernama Oh Sehun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : YAOI. MATURE. LITTLE BDSM. PEDOPHILE. SEX CONTENT. SEHUN X LUHAN. SMUT. HUN!MAFIA. HAN!KID.**

 **I WARN YOU, OKEY?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Sehun mengantar Luhan pulang, hal yang selanjutnya Luhan lakukan adalah segera ke kamarnya. Ia tidak bisa langsung tertidur. Ia memikirkan sesuatu, entahlah tentang apa. Seperti pikiran anak kecil yang polos. Ia mengingat kembali ketika Sehun menggendongnya, terkekeh ketika ia mengucapkan sesuatu –perkataan polos-, gaya bicara lelaki dewasa itu yang terkesan dingin namun mengagumkan. Luhan takkan melupakan bentuk bibir pemuda itu, karena ketika Sehun sedang berbicara padanya, mata Luhan menangkap pergerakan bibir Sehun, dan satu hal yang Luhan sadari bahwa lelaki dewasa itu tampan. Luhan langsung menekan pikirannya agar cepat tumbuh besar dan dewasa agar ia bisa menjadi tampan seperti Sehun _hyung_.

Mata Luhan menatap perban pada kedua lututnya dan beberapa luka lecet yang ditetesi cairan merah lengket bernama obat merah. Ayahnya pasti akan banyak bertanya besok, mau menutupi luka pun tidak bisa. Lukanya terlalu mencolok. Jika ditutupi dengan baju panjang pun takkan cukup, bahkan Luhan merasa ingin bertelanjang saja karena gesekan kain pada luka di tangannya yang tak dibalut perban sangat menyakitkan.

Luhan memutuskan untuk tertidur karena hari memang sudah malam, dan ia akan bersekolah besok. Huuh, Luhan jadi malas membayangkan sekolah. Menggerakkan kakinya saja sakit, apalagi jika pergi ke sekolah. Luhan berharap, ayahnya memiliki kemurahan hati untuk tak membiarkan putra mungil tersayangnya ini pergi sekolah esok hari.

Dan.. hal yang Luhan harapkan benar-benar terjadi pagi hari ini.

Shufan kembali ke rumahnya kurang dari pukul 7. Biasanya ia sudah mendapati putra manisnya itu bersiap, entah sedang memakai sepatu atau bahkan sudah menunggunya di meja makan dengan segelas susu strawberry yang Luhan buat sendiri.

Namun pagi ini tidak, tidak ada Luhan dan pintu kamarnya masih tertutup. Shufan sedikit mengernyit dan merasa risau.

Ketika Shufan mengecek kamar putranya, ia mendapati Luhan yang masih tertidur dengan selimut yang tertata acak-acakan.

"Luhan, bangun.. kau kesiangan untuk ke sekolah." Sang ayah mendekat, dan Luhan langsung merespon. Luhan memang tipikal anak yang mudah untuk terbangun. Ada yang memanggilnya ia langsung terbangun, seperti ada alarm tersendiri dialam tidurnya.

Hal yang pertama Luhan rasakan adalah kedua kakinya kaku karena luka, ia tidur sangat kaku dengan kaki yang berselonjor pasrah, biasanya Luhan akan tertidur meringkuk seperti jabang bayi dalam kandungan. Maka ketika ia bangun pagi hari dan ingin menggerakkan kakinya untuk menginjak lantai, ada perih dan kaku yang Luhan rasakan.

"Ada apa dengan kakimu? Mengapa terluka?" Suara khawatir ayahnya yang Luhan dapati di pagi hari.

"Hiks _baba mianhaeyo_ , Lulu nakal. Semalam Lulu berpura-pura tidur, setelah _baba_ pergi bekerja Lulu pergi untuk bermain di taman bermain bundaran kota malam hari karena Lulu ingin bermain disana, tapi Lulu terjatuh saat bermain ayunan. Maafkan Lulu, _baba_ hiks hiks." Tangisan Luhan langsung pecah dan ia langsung menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada _baba_ nya, ia takut _baba_ nya terlanjur marah tanpa mendengarkan alasannya terlebih dahulu.

Shufan memandang sedih kearah putranya, lebih tepatnya mata yang berair dan luka yang terlihat masih basah namun sudah diperban dengan baik dan benar.

"Itulah yang akan anak nakal dapatkan," Shufan bergumam sambil beralih memeluk tubuh mungil putranya.

"Lulu minta maaf, _baba_."

" _Baba_ maafkan, _baba_ tahu anak kecil sepertimu memang punya tingkat penasaran yang tinggi tapi _baba_ selalu berkata tidak jika kau meminta bermain disana."

" _Baba_ tidak marah?" Luhan yang sedang didekap oleh ayahnya langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya yang berair jadi berbinar mendengar jawaban dari sang ayah yang juga merasa bersalah karena tak pernah mengizinkan Luhan bermain.

"Tidak, tapi _baba_ sedih karena kau terluka. Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi, lain kali jika _baba_ sempat, _baba_ akan menemanimu bermain disana ya,"

" _Eung_!" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya antusias dan tersenyum manis, sementara sang ayah mengecupi hidung bangirnya yang memerah karena menangis.

"Sekarang kembalilah tiduran, _baba_ akan mengambilkan peralatan untuk mengganti perbanmu, kau tidak perlu sekolah hari ini dan _baba_ akan meminta izin pada ibu gurumu, Luhan."

Luhan mengangguk patuh lagi.

Shufan bangkit dari ranjang single Luhan,

"Tapi… siapa yang mengobatimu? _Baba_ menyimpan kotak obat pada lemari bagian atas yang tidak bisa kau jangkau," Shufan mengusak rambut Luhan sambil bertanya lembut.

"Sehun _hyung_ yang menolongku."

"Sehun?" Shufan sedikit mengernyit mendengar nama itu, Luhan tidak pernah punya teman bernama Sehun.

"Iya, Sehun _hyung_ namanya. Semalam Lulu sendirian di taman itu, ketika Lulu jatuh dan terluka tiba-tiba Sehun _hyung_ datang dan membawa Luhan ke klinik."

"Jika kau bertemu pria itu lagi, beritahu kepada _baba_ ya. _Baba_ ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena ia sudah menolong putraku,"

Luhan kembali mengangguk dan ayahnya segera berlalu meninggalkan Luhan untuk mengambil kotak obat.

.

.

OBSESSING –SELU-

.

.

Sehun berada diruangannya. Ruangan kerjanya. Salah satu ruangan paling privasi di mansion besar ini selain dari kamar pribadinya. Hanya orang-orang yang berkepentingan yang bisa masuk dan beberapa pengawal kepercayaannya.

Inilah Oh Sehun, si pria nyaris sempurna yang bergelimang harta dengan bahaya yang terus menyelimuti dirinya.

Celah gordyn sengaja Sehun buka, menampilkan sedikit cahaya matahari terik siang hari ini. Cahaya itu sedikit memberikan penerangan pada ruangan Sehun yang catnya di dominasi oleh warna-warna gelap seperti hitam dan abu-abu.

Meja besar dihadapan Sehun terisi penuh oleh berbagai macam persenjataan, peluru berserak diatas meja besar itu.

Tangan pucat itu meraih satu _shotgun_ , _Remington 870 Express TAC_ milik Amerika. _Shotgun_ mematikan milik Amerika itu baru saja Sehun dapatkan dengan jumlah unit yang cukup banyak. Bibir pria itu tersenyum bahagia, mungkin hanya ia yang berhasil mendapatkan _shotgun Remington_ ini di Korea, mengingat betapa mematikannya senjata ini. _Shotgun_ ini merupakan rancangan ahli persenjataan Amerika yang terus diperbarui dari tahun ke tahun untuk persiapan perang, dan yang baru-baru ini telinga Sehun dengar adalah _shotgun_ ini diproduksi kembali oleh Amerika untuk membantu Israel menindas 'tanah lamanya'.

"Berapa total ini semua?" Sehun bertanya, pada Junmyeon. Sosok lain yang menemani Sehun memeriksa semua persenjataan mematikan ini.

"Sekitar 70, Sehun."

"Serahkan hanya 7, timbun sisanya. Kau tahu seberapa menguntungkannya aku nanti ketika semua jajaran militer Korea Selatan baru menyadari bahwa senjata ilegal ini berada di Korea, ditanganku. Dan pastikan angka yang kita berikan jatuh ke tangan yang benar, jangan sampai penyeludup Korea Utara mendapatkannya, meski hanya satu."

"Dimengerti, Sehun. Tapi dimana sisanya harus diletakkan? Gudang besar di _Jeongseon_ masih diselidiki."

"Gudang bawah tanah mansion ini tentu saja,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sehun sambil jari panjangnya menelusuri setiap lekuk _shotgun_ tersebut, mengagumi kemolekan lekukan tubuh senjata tersebut, terasa sangat pas digenggaman tangannya.

"Kita tidak tahu seberapa lama jajaran militer Korea Selatan dapat dibodohi, jika tercium penyeludupan malam lalu oleh mereka dan ada yang menemukan 'bau' senjata itu disini, identitasmu yang akan terbongkar Oh Sehun."

"Percaya padaku, aku yakin itu takkan terjadi. Penyeludupan yang semalam sangat mulus, _hyung_. Tidak ada jejak."

"Pikirkan sekali lagi, kau bisa meletakkannya di gudangmu yang lain."

"Bahkan si bodoh perampok gudang ku di _Jeongseon_ saja belum berhasil kau tangkap. Aku tak main-main akan membunuhmu jika gudang yang lainnya kembali terbobol, dan senjata andalanku kali ini dipindah tangankan." Mata Sehun mendelik marah kepada Junmyeon, seseorang kepercayaannya, penasihatnya, sekaligus orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri juga, orang yang bekerja padanya tapi cukup ia hormati karena kebaikan hati pria tampan namun berbadan lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Baiklah, memang segala resiko ada. Biar aku rapikan ini semua." Junmyeon memunguti peluru yang berserak.

"Aku akan menyimpan ini satu untuk koleksiku," Sehun menunjuk _shotgun_ ditangannya, membawanya ke sudut ruangan miliknya, tempat brankas besarnya berada.

Junmyeon memasukkan semua persenjataan itu kedalam tas ransel dan hendak untuk berpamit undur diri.

"Panggil Jongin untuk menghadapku, sekarang."

"Kau akan mendapatkannya." Junmyeon menutup pintu ruangan Sehun. Sehun menatap brankas besarnya, sekitar lebih dari sepuluh senjata langka sudah ia koleksi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Biasanya menatapi senjata-senjata itu menjadi hobi tersendiri bagi Sehun. Namun sudah tiga hari ini Sehun berada diruangannya untuk melamun, tujuannya hanya fokus kepada satu nama, Xi Luhan. bocah laki-laki dengan mata indah itu.

Sehun benar-benar merasa membara ketika memikirkan Luhan, membayangkan lembut dan bersih kulit bocah laki-laki itu. Ia belum bertindak jauh untuk mencari _profile_ lengkap bocah lelaki itu, hanya saja ia masih memikirkan bagaimana ia mendapatkan Luhan.

Semua ini sulit. Keinginannya untuk menjadikan Luhan _submissive_ sangat besar, namun ia memikirkan dampak besar bagi Luhan, bagaimana juga anak itu masih dibawah umur. Ia tahu mungkin saat ini ia sudah menjadi seorang _pedhopile gay_ yang menjijikan. Bahkan tiga hari terakhir ini ia gelisah. Ia sudah memutuskan kontraknya dengan Seulgi. Wanita keras kepala itu sempat mengamuk saat Sehun merubah keputusan kontrak secara sepihak. Sehun sudah bicara baik-baik bahwa resiko diantara mereka tetap ada, sama seperti para wanitanya sebelumnya. Dan ketika Seulgi bertanya kepadanya 'mengapa'…

Ya, mengapa ia harus secara mendadak memutuskan kontrak hubungan BDSM mereka? Dan ketika Sehun jawab ia baru saja bertemu bocah laki-laki yang menggemaskan berusia 10 tahun dan bocah itu berhasil menyulut gairah besar Sehun, Seulgi memekik tak percaya dan mengamuk besar. Ia bahkan menampar Sehun karena merasa tak terima dirinya terkalahkan oleh bocah laki-laki berusia 10 tahun yang demi tuhan tidak ada bandingnya dengan kemahiran dirinya menggoda Sehun, menaikkan libido Sehun.

Sedikit pertengkaran terjadi diantara Sehun dan Seulgi, layaknya sepasang kekasih yang memiliki perbedaan pendapat yang mencolok.

Dan ketika Seulgi berhasil memakan habis kesabaran seorang Oh Sehun, wanita itu berakhir mengenaskan dengan peluru yang bersarang diotaknya. Sehun habis kesabaran dengan wanita itu, ia berjanji takkan memakai jasa wanita untuk membantunya menuntaskan gairah lagi, tidak akan pernah lagi. Ia memilih akan mendapatkan pria manis saja, Xi Luhan.

Tok tok tok..

Suara ketukan pada pintu ganda berwarna cokelat itu terdengar, dan tak lama sosok Kim Jongin datang.

Supir pribadinya datang dengan seragamnya, ia membungkuk hormat dan segera berdiri tegap dihadapan meja kerja Sehun yang berisi tumpukan kertas bernilai jutaan won.

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan?" suara Sehun menginterupsi.

"Saya sudah memantau taman itu setiap malam tuan, tiga hari ini Luhan tidak mendatangi taman bermain itu lagi. Sudah dua hari ia tidak pergi bersekolah dan hari ini ia baru mulai kembali bersekolah."

"Bagaimana dengan ayahnya?"

"Ayahnya Xi Shufan, silahkan periksa daftar penjaga keamanan mansion ini pada shift malam, anda akan menemukan datanya."

"Jadi dia anak buahku?"

"Iya, tuan."

"Menarik, jadi carilah info yang lain secara bertahap. Dan bagaimana luka Luhan?"

"Kurasa ia sudah mulai membaik."

"Nanti malam antar aku ke taman bermain itu,"

"Ya, tuan." Jongin membungkukkan badannya lagi lalu segera pamit. Dan ketika Jongin meninggalkan dirinya sendirian diruangan ini, Sehun segera menuju lemari berisikan data para pekerjanya, entah itu para _maid_ di mansion, para pekerjanya di _restaurant_ , para pengawalnya serta para penjaga keamanan mansion serta gudang-gudang berharganya.

Tangannya langsung menemukan sebuah map berwarna merah yang bertuliskan nama Xi Shufan.

.

.

OBSESSING –SELU-

.

.

Malam ini terasa sangat menyenangkan bagi Luhan, ayahnya bilang bahwa gajinya telah cair dan makan malam mereka akan dipenuhi dengan makanan khas Cina, negara asal _baba_ nya yang belum pernah sama sekali Luhan kunjungi selama 10 tahun ia hidup, dan mungkin Shufan berjanji takkan pernah membawa Luhan kesana jika merasa tidak diperlukan.

Satu porsi bebek peking utuh terhidang di meja makan kecil rumah ini. Bebek utuh menungging dengan balutan saus asam gurih itu berkilauan eksotis membuat Luhan menjilat bibirnya lapar dan menggenggam garpu serta sendoknya cukup erat. Tak sabar menunggu sang ayah yang sedang menuangkan air minum di gelas dan menyendok nasi putih ke piring.

 _Fu Yung Hai_ melengkapi gizi makanan sehari-hari Luhan, telur yang berisi daging serta sayuran itu berada tepat dihadapan Luhan,dengan tetesan saus pedas kesukaannya, membuat Luhan semakin berbinar senang.

Setelah makan malam bersama, sang ayah mengantarkannya ke kamar agar Luhan segera tertidur. Esok ia harus sekolah tentu saja setelah dua hari tak sekolah dan baru memulai sekolah lagi adalah hari ini. Cukup banyak pelajaran yang tertinggal, tapi Luhan kecil yang cerdas mampu mengejarnya meski baru satu hari ini masuk kembali.

" _Baba_ akan pulang esok pagi seperti biasa," Shufan mengecup kening Luhan sayang dan tangannya beraih menaikkan selimut hingga ke batas dada Luhan setelah memastikan bahwa perban pada luka Luhan telah benar dan sudah ia ganti dengan yang lebih steril.

Setelah itu bunyi klik terdengar karena Shufan yang menurunkan saklar lampu kamar Luhan hingga menyisakan lampu tidur dinakas saja.

Luhan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang ditempeli oleh tempelan bintang-bintang serta benda angkasa lain yang menyala bersinar dalam kegelapan.

Cukup lama ia terdiam dengan tangan yang terlipat rapi diatas perut ratanya.

"Apa tidak apa jika aku pergi ke taman lagi?" Luhan menggulirkan matanya, menatap kearah jendela kamarnya yang rapat tertutup, begitu juga dengan gordyn birunya.

Luhan menggerak-gerakkan tangan serta kakinya yang sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi.

Entahlah, Luhan seperti sangat merindukan tempat yang sudah dikunjunginya terus setiap malam walaupun ia masih mengingat janjinya kepada Sehun bahwa ia takkan nakal lagi dengan berkeliaran malam tanpa ayahnya ketahui.

Tapi, hei! Ia ingin bermain saat ini juga. Toh ia akan berhati-hati agar tidak mendapatkan luka lagi dan pulang sebelum tengah malam.

Setelah meyakinkan hatinya bahwa tidak apa kembali kepada kebiasaannya mengingat ia sudah absen tiga malam, lagipula persetan dengan Sehun. Pria dewasa itu hanya malaikat yang kebetulan lewat menolong Luhan, tidak mungkinkan jika malam ini bertemu lagi atau Sehun ada disana.

Jadi, dengan tekad bulatnya. Luhan menyibak selimut. Seperti biasa, dengan piama tidur serta sandal tidur bertanduk rusanya, Luhan berjalan santai menuju taman kota. Sedikit menikmati angin malam Seoul yang cukup dingin mengingat Seoul akan memasuki musim dingin, jadi angin berhembus agak kencang dari kemarin-marin.

Dan tibalah Luhan disini, agak lambat dari jam biasanya karena ia berjalan santai menuju taman kota. Biasanya ia akan berlari-lari riang menyusuri trotoar.

Namun mengingat luka dikedua lututnya, Luhan tentu saja tidak mau mendapatkan rasa sakit lagi. Jadi ia memilih berjalan santai.

Matanya mengintai sekeliling, jalanan ramai lancar tidak seperti saat itu yang sedang macet. Dan dengan mata berbinarnya, Luhan segera menuju ayunan.

.

.

OBSESSING –SELU-

.

.

"Parkirkan saja dengan benar, dan cukup perhatikan." Sehun tiba tepat pukul 10, mobil hitamnya terparkir disisi Selatan taman, dekat pepohonan rindang diseberang jalan besar.

Setelah mobilnya terparkir dengan benar dan mendapat posisi untuk mengintai taman dengan pas, Sehun menyandarkan punggung tegapnya pada kursi mobil.

Supirnya hanya terdiam ditempat, matanya ikut membantu Sehun mengintai. Walaupun dalam hati ia sedikit menggerutu, tapi ya itu pekerjaannya. Ia adalah anak buah dan supir pribadi seorang Oh Sehun. Jadi ya, ia mencoba bersabar menghadapi tingkah bosnya yang mulai-mulai menunjukkan sikap _maniac_.

15 menit berlalu, taman itu masih sepi. Kosong melompong.

Tapi Sehun tetap memperhatikan, mata elangnya melirik mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang.

Sepi, Sehun tak banyak bicara. Dan supirnya juga tahu kebiasaan pendiam bosnya. Sehun tak suka banyak bicara dan basa-basi. Oh Sehun tak suka membuang-buang suara seksinya untuk hal yang percuma, jadi hanya diam, menunggu perintah selanjutnya, dan bantu saja mengamati taman bermain itu.

Jongin tampak mendengar decakan kecil dari bibir Sehun, mata bosnya menajam ketika mendapati sosok Luhan nampak berlari kecil menyebrangi jembatan kayu kecil yang sengaja dibuat untuk memasuki taman bermain itu, karena sekeliling taman bermain itu berisi saluran air kecil, maka dibuatlah jembatan kayu berwarna-warni untuk tetap menjaga keamanan anak-anak yang bermain.

"Tunggu disini." Sehun tanpa banyak penjelasan lagi langsung keluar dari dalam mobil.

Kaki panjangnya menembus jalanan dengan cepat dan sedetik kemudian kakinya sudah menapaki tanah taman bermain tersebut.

"Wuuushhh.." Luhan memekik girang seorang diri ketika bokongnya meluncur diatas papan seluncuran yang licin. Ketika ia sampai dibawah, ia berlari kearah tangga dan menaikinya, lalu melncur lagi. Terus begitu, seolah asik dengan dunianya sendiri dan mengabaikan bekas luka dikedua lututnya. Bahkan sosok tinggi Sehun terabaikan oleh Luhan yang asik dengan papan seluncuran.

"Wuuushhh, ihihihihi. Ini menyenangkan sekali." Luhan meluncur lagi, dan kali ini ketika ia tiba dibawah, tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tinggi menjulang dengan balutan celana bahan berwarna biru dongker.

" _Eoh_?" Tangan Luhan mencengkram celana bahan Sehun. Lalu bocah itu mendongakkan kepalanya keatas ketika mendapati kaki panjang seseorang.

"Sehun _hyung_?!" Luhan bersorak senang ketika melihat Sehun ada disini lagi, ia akan meminta ditemani oleh Sehun kalau begitu.

Namun sang pemilik nama malah tak bergeming, masih menatap Luhan yang seperti memeluk kaki panjangnya sambil mendongak imut menggemaskan. Mata itu ya Tuhan, Sehun benar-benar diuji keimanannya dari pandangan polos tanpa dosa itu.

"Sehun _hyung_?" Kali ini Luhan mencicit, seperti takut. Dan ia langsung merasa tubuhnya menciut seperti bebek karet dalam bak mandinya. Apalagi ketika mendapati wajah datar Sehun yang menunduk menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Seperti senang, ya tidak. Seperti marah, ya tidak juga. Datar. Sulit Luhan mengerti.

Dan Luhan langsung mengangakan mulutnya gelagapan ketika Sehun masih menatapnya yang sedang mencengkram kakinya. Ekspresi Sehun pasti sedang marah, ia 'kan memiliki janji bahwa ia takkan bermain malam hari lagi, karena bermain sendirian itu bahaya.

Tapi bukannya memutuskan kontak mata, Luhan seperti terbawa masuk semakin dalam oleh retina mata Sehun yang hitam gelap. Seandainya Luhan bukanlah bocah polos, ia akan mengartikan pandangan Sehun kali ini adalah pandangan dengan penuh sensualitas yang tinggi. Sehun seperti tersulut gairahnya ketika melihat makhluk mungil menggemaskan menempel di kaki panjangnya.

"Ehehehe, _mianhaeyo hyung_.. Lulu ingkar janji," Luhan sedikit menunjukkan cengiran canggungnya, dan tangannya perlahan melepas cengkraman pada celana Sehun. Dan ketika mata indah itu tak berani lagi menatap kearahnya, Sehun langsung tersadar akan lamunan erotisnya tentang Luhan yang terikat di kakinya dalam keadaan telanjang dan siap untuk menggesek penis mungil menggemaskannya pada tulang kering Sehun.

"Kau masih bermain lagi tanpa sepengetahuan _baba_ mu?" Luhan langsung menciut. Benar-benar menciut karena takut diomeli oleh malaikat penolongnya ketika terluka beberapa malam lalu.

Satu anggukan kepala Luhan berhasil Sehun dapatkan.

"Sendirian?"

Kali ini dua anggukan.

"Setelah _baba_ mu berangkat bekerja?"

Tiga anggukan dan cukup membuat Sehun semakin berpikir liar karena demi seluruh koleksi senjata apinya! Luhan sangat menggemaskan, benar-benar menggemaskan. Mata itu adalah intisari dari menggemaskannya Luhan.

"Kenapa kau terus begini?"

"Lulu hanya ingin bermain, itu saja.." terdengar seperti rengekan bagi Sehun, dan itu menambahkan level kegemasan Sehun terhadap Luhan.

"Tapi sendirian begini berbahaya, Luhan."

"Iya Lulu tahu, tapikan ada _hyung_ saat ini.."

Alis Sehun mengernyit heran mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan.

"Karena ada _hyung_ disini… ayo temani Lulu bermain!" Luhan langsung kembali dengan muka cerianya. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam telapak tangan Sehun yang terasa besar dalam genggamannya. Mengabaikan perasaan aneh ketika saling bergenggaman dengan Sehun, Luhan menarik tubuh Sehun agar mengikutinya menuju wahana taman bermain lainnya.

"Hei, heii…." Sehun menyuarakan protesnya ketika Luhan membawanya menuju jungkat-jungkit.

"Kalau ada _hyung_ pasti Lulu tidak akan terluka dan tidak berbahaya. Duduklah, hyung." Luhan meminta Sehun untuk duduk disisi kiri jungkat-jungkit. Dan Sehun masih diam tak bergeming, ia sedikit heran mau diapakan oleh anak kecil ini.

Luhan nampak menggembungkan pipinya sebal, Sehun hanya diam tak bergeming dan memasang wajah tololnya.

"Ish, _hyung_! Duduk disini, temani Lulu bermain ini. Lulu selalu bermain sendirian, dan Lulu sangaaatt ingin bermain jungkat-jungkit. Sekarang Lulu sudah punya teman, jadi bisa bermain jungkat-jungkit!" Luhan berceletuk, tinggi tubuhnya yang hanya sebatas perut Sehun pun mendorong Sehun. Luhan sedikit mendorong Sehun agar Sehun segera duduk di sisi kiri jungkat-jungkit. Telapak tangan mungilnya ia letakkan pada paha Sehun dan sedikit mendorongnya.

Hal yang terjadi semakin diluar ekspetasi Sehun. Demi Tuhan! Ia menyadari bahwa Luhan meletakkan telapak tangannya dipaha Sehun untuk mendorongnya duduk di jungkat-jungkit. Tapi kenapa bagian selatannya terasa sesak untuk saat ini?!

" _Hyung_ , _jebal_ temani Lulu bermain hanya satu kali.." Luhan kembali merengek dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca karena merasa Sehun tidak mau menemaninya dan akan membiarkan ia bermain sendirian, dan terluka lagi.

Mendapati mata yang berkaca-kaca itu tentu membuat Sehun gemas hampir mati, tapi rengekan Luhan membawa akal sehatnya pergi. Dan ia langsung menurut. Tubuh besarnya duduk di sisi kiri jungkat-jungkit kecil. _Hell_! Seandainya ia memainkan jungkat-jungkit ini bersama Jongin, mungkin jungkat-jungkitnya akan patah!

"Yeay, _hyung_ yang terbaik!" Setelah memastikan Sehun duduk, Luhan beralih ke sisi kanan jungkat-jungkit. Sedikit tinggi karena sisi kiri jungkat-jungkit benar-benar jatuh kebawah akibat berat badan Sehun, bahkan lutut Sehun sampai tertekuk rapat.

Setelah Luhan berhasil merayap naik pada sisi kanan jungkat-jungkit yang tinggi, Luhan nampak menggeram kesal karena ia sudah menghentak-hentakkan tubuhnya agar jatuh kebawah, namun sepertinya beban lawannya kali ini berkali-kali lipat lebih berat darinya.

" _Hyung_ , _ah wae_ kenapa tidak mau turun juga?" Luhan kembali merengek dan Sehun langsung terkekeh. Betapa lucunya bocah laki-laki berusia 10 tahun ini.

"Yang benar saja, Luhan. Aku besar, kau kecil. Aku berat, kau ringan. Tentu tidak seimbang." Sehun akhirnya bangkit dengan perlahan agar Luhan tidak langsung turun dengan terhempas. Tangannya menahan ujung jungkat-jungkit.

"Aaaa Lulu ingin memainkan ini," Rengeknya kembali kepada Sehun.

"Baiklah, perhatikan ini. Karena aku terlalu berat, aku bisa menahannya dengan kaki saja." Sehun meletakkan kaki panjangnya pada tempat yang tadi ia duduki. Dan perlahan Luhan yang kini berada dibawah mulai menaik, lalu Sehun mengurangi tekanannya sehingga Luhan kembali turun. Begitu terus diiringi dengan pekikan Luhan yang gembira dan meminta agar intensitas naik-turunnya lebih dipercepat. Tentu Sehun menurutinya.

"Apa sudah cukup? Kau sudah puas bermain jungkat-jungkitnya?" Sehun bertanya ketika Luhan baru saja meminta untuk berhenti.

" _Eung_.. seru sekali _hyung_ , aku ingin bermain lagi."

"Lebih baik kita pulang,"

" _Aniiii_.." Luhan menjerit, menyerukan protesnya dan berhasil membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget. Demi Tuhan! Sehun tidak pernah diprotes dengan bentakan seperti itu, walaupun kali ini Luhan tidak bermaksud untuk membentak sih, hanya saja suara Luhan tinggi dan nyaring, pertanda bahwa benar-benar tidak mau pulang untuk saat ini.

"Temani Lulu main papan seluncuran lagi ya _hyungg_.. Jika Lulu pulang sekolah dan melihat taman ini, banyak anak-anak yang bermain seluncuran berdua dengan temannya. Lulu juga ingin,"

Sehun merutuk dalam hati. Maksud Luhan pasti berseluncur sambil berpangkuan. Siapkan kejantananmu untuk diduduki Luhan,Oh Sehun! Dan Sehun semakin merutuki pikirannya yang liar. Ia benar-benar merasa menjadi _pedhopile_ akut saat ini! Mati kau Oh Sehun.

.

.

OBSESSING –SELU-

.

.

"Kyaaahahahaha…"

"Nah, dapat kau!" Sehun menangkup pinggang Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

Luhan nampak memekik girang dengan peluh dibeberapa titik tubuhnya karena tubuhnya terstimulasi ketika berlarian bersama Sehun.

Okey, ini memang sedikit asdfghjkl karena seseorang seperti Sehun bermain lari-larian dengan seorang bocah ingusan, ditaman bermain, dan malam hari pula. Mungkin Jongin sedang tertawa terbahak di dalam mobil ketika melihat Sehun mengelilingi taman bermain untuk menangkap rusa liar _nya_.

Setelah beberapa kali menemani Luhan bermain papan seluncuran dengan Luhan didepannya, duduk manis didepan 'kehidupannya' dan sesekali membuat gerakan menggesek tanpa sengaja. Berakhir dengan Sehun yang merasa sesak, dan untung saja Luhan adalah bocah laki-laki polos yang tak tahu menahu tentang hal seperti itu.

Lalu ketika Sehun mengajaknya kembali untuk pulang, Luhan berkata _'tangkap Lulu dulu, baru Lulu mau pulang'_ sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan langsung berlari. Sehun nampak seperti orang bodoh, dan ketika otaknya terhubung, barulah ia mulai mengerti mengapa Luhan langsung berlari.

Sehun sempat berpikir bahwa mengejar Luhan adalah hal yang mudah, ia memiliki kaki panjang asal kalian tahu. Langkahnya adalah dua kali langkah Luhan. Namun bocah bernama Luhan itu memang diluar dugaan, bukannya berlarian sekeliling taman, ia malah berlarian sambil merangkak menunduk melewati kolong papan seluncuran, sehingga Sehun yang memiliki tubuh menjulang sulit mengejar Luhan yang berlarian kesana.

Luhan lincah kesana-kemari sambil terkikik ketika melihat Sehun sempat tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri karena tubuh tingginya harus menunduk mengikuti jalur berlari Luhan.

Dan ketika tangannya berhasil menggapai pinggang Luhan, tak pikir panjang Sehun langsung membopong Luhan layaknya karung beras.

"Sekarang kita pulang, tidak ada lari-larian lagi rusa liar." Bukannya marah disebut sebagai rusa liar, Luhan malah terkikik dalam gendongan Sehun.

"Iyaiya, kita pulang _hyung_ , Lulu juga sudah lelah."

"Tuhkan, kau sudah lelah sebenarnya,"

"Bermain bersama _hyung_ sangat menyenangkan." Suara Luhan seperti terpendam dipunggung Sehun karena posisi Sehun yang menggendong Luhan layaknya karung beras.

Sehun terkikik dan Luhan tersenyum tersembunyi dibalik punggung lebar itu.

"Besok temani Lulu bermain lagi ya _hyung_?"

" _Shireo_."

" _Jebalyo, hyung_. Lulu sangat senang bermain bersama Sehun _hyung_."

Sehun memperlambat langkahnya menuju mobil, 'Lulu sangat senang _bermain_ bersama Sehun _hyung_ ' merupakan kalimat ambigu bagi orang dewasa berpikiran kotor seperti Sehun. Setelah itu Sehun langsung tersenyum, "Baiklah, besok _hyung_ akan menemanimu lagi,"

"Benar ya _hyung_?"

"Iya, Lulu."

Luhan memekik tertahan karena senang, entahlah.. dipanggil Lulu oleh ayahnya merupakan hal yang paling Luhan senangi, dan ketika Sehun juga menyebutnya dengan Lulu, yang terjadi adalah wajah Luhan merona tanpa si pemilik ketahui.

"Kalau begitu, besok malam ya _hyung_. Pukul 10."

" _Hyung_ akan menjemputmu," Setelah itu Sehun memasukkan Luhan kedalam mobilnya, siap mengantarkan Luhan untuk pulang karena malam telah larut dan Luhan harus bersekolah esoknya.

.

.

OBSESSING –SELU-

.

.

Seharian ini Sehun nampak uring-uringan. Dan itu membuat Junmyeon bertanya-tanya heran melihat bos yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Kau terlihat sedang memiliki masalah." Junmyeon duduk disofa dan masih fokus pada _tablet_ ditangannya sendiri. Gordyn yang sengaja Sehun buka membuat ruangan ini jadi lebih terang dari biasanya. Junmyeon mengamati sedari tadi Sehun hanya melirik keluar jendela, seperti mengharapkan matahari segera turun jabatan digantikan oleh rembulan. Tangannya sesekali membuak _lock screen tablet_ miliknya, hanya membolak-balikkan _home_ layar dengan jarinya tanpa membuka aplikasi lainnya lalu kembali mengunci layar _tablet_ nya. Begitu terus berulang seperti orang bimbang dan putus asa.

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun tanpa ragu, ia tidak memiliki masalah serius kali ini, hanya saja ia gelisah menantikan malam agar ia bisa segera bermain bersama Luhan. Ia akan mendapatkan Luhan malam ini dengan segala cara.

"Ceritakanlah. Ku dengar kau mengakhiri Kang Seulgi."

Junmyeon dapat melihat anggukan kepala Sehun dengan yakin, terlihat sangat ringan. Jadi tebakannya tentang hubungan Sehun dan Seulgi yang memiliki masalah pasti salah besar. Lagipula Junmyeon tahu betul bahwa Sehun bukanlah orang yang melibatkan perasaan dalam hubungan _dom_ - _sub_ nya, karena memang seharusnya dalam menjalani hubungan seperti itu tanpa perasaan.

"Jika kau membutuhkan _submissive_ lain, kau bisa mencarinya. Kau terlihat gelisah. Hei, jangan sungkan untuk meminta wanita _submissive_ lain padaku,"

"Diamlah _hyung_ , kau tidak mengetahuinya."

"Kau bisa memberitahunya."

Sehun meletakkan _tablet_ ditangannya dengan sedikit kasar, Junmyeon tahu Sehun sedang meluapkan amarah atau kerisauannya.

"Hanya tolong aku, perpanjang jam kerja para penjaga keamanan mansion ini di shift malam." Dahi mulus Junmyeon tercoreng oleh kerutan tua menyebalkan karena tidak mengerti apa maksud Oh Sehun.

"Semuanya?"

"Ya, agar Xi Shufan tidak curiga."

"Xi Shufan?"

"Iya, dia adalah ayah Luhan."

 _Gotcha_. Junmyeon menemukan kunci utama kerisauan Sehun hari ini.

"Jelaskan lebih detail agar aku bisa membantumu," Junmyeon yang terduduk disofa meletakkan _tablet_ ditangannya, ia beralih duduk pada kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja kerja Sehun.

"Aku memutuskan kontrakku dengan Seulgi. Aku bosan dengannya karena aku telah menemukan calon _submissive_ ku yang baru."

"Luhan?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan betul, "Ya, Luhan adalah bocah laki-laki berusia 10 tahun. Ayahnya adalah penjaga keamanan mansionku."

Junmyeon nampak terkejut, namun ia selalu bisa menerima Oh Sehun yang selalu bertindak diluar dugaan. Sehun mengeluarkan selembar foto berukuran sedang dari salah satu laci meja kerjanya. Foto Luhan, ketika sedang menunggu ayahnya menjemput dirinya ketika jam sekolah usai kemarin. Sehun mendapatkannya dari Kim Jongin.

"Dia cantik," puji Junmyeon ketika melihat wajah manis berkilauan bak berlian dan senyum tipis Luhan yang tersungging di foto tersebut.

Sehun sedikit tak suka lelaki mungilnya dipuji oleh Junmyeon, "Ya, dia mengemaskan. Dunia akan takhluk dibawah pandangan matanya. Seperti rusa, sangat lincah dan ceria. Aku menginginkannya. Sangat menginginkannya menjadi _submissive_ ku."

Ketika Sehun menegaskan kembali kepada Junmyeon bahwa ia akan membuat Luhan menjadi _submissive_ nya, mata Junmyeon refleks melotot tak percaya.

"Kau tahu Sehun, ini terlarang. Ia dibawah umur, ini bisa menghancurkan mentalnya jika ia memang tidak memiliki jiwa _masochist_."

"Aku tahu _hyung_ , itu yang membuatku sedikit putus asa. Tapi aku sudah meyakinkan diri untuk mendapatkannya ketika ia dalam keadaan tidak mengingat, pengaruh obat."

"Kau tahu betapa gilanya kau jika sedang berhubungan, dan ini harus dilandasi kesadaran dan kesukarelaan antar kedua belah pihak, Sehun. Maka dari itu kau selalu terikat kontrak persetujuan dengan _submissive_ mu,"

"Aku tahu _hyung_ , tapi aku menginginkannya, sangat. Sampai rasanya aku akan mati jika tidak mendapatkannya malam ini juga."

"Bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkan Luhan?"

" _Aphrodisiac_ dan Morfin."

Junmyeon memijat pelipisnya karena jadi ikut merasa pusing.

"Aku hanya fokus pada mendapatkan Luhan, aku sudah menentukan dosisnya agar Luhan benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun, dan Morfin untuk menghilangkan efek sakitnya setelah aku membawa Luhan kembali sebelum ayahnya pulang bekerja pagi hari."

Junmyeon akhirnya mengerti semuanya.

"Baiklah, lakukanlah jika kau yakin. Tapi jangan menggila, pikirkan nasib anak kecil itu, Oh Sehun."

.

.

OBSESSING –SELU-

.

.

Ketika malam telah tiba, Sehun terlihat masih sibuk diruangannya, mengurus pekerjaannya lewat seonggok _tablet_. Ia juga masih harus memeriksa _email_ masuk dari anak buahnya yang sedang menyelidiki siapa dalang dibalik terbakarnya gudang besar di _Jeongseon_.

Setelah selasai, Sehun segera bersiap. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu memilih untuk memakai pakaian _casual_ saja malam hari ini. Jeans biru levis dengan atasan kaos putih polos serta _hoodie_ cokelat menjadi pilihan Sehun. Pantofel mengkilap yang biasa ia kenakan ia ganti dengan vans berwarna senada dengan celananya. Tak lupa ia membawa dompet serta ponselnya. Rambutnya yang biasa ditata naik untuk memamerkan kening seksinya ia abaikan, hanya sedikit acakan pada rambutnya dan poni menutupi kening seksi itu untuk sementara. Oh Sehun semakin tampan malam hari ini.

Ketika ia berjalan keluar mansion, supir pribadinya dan beberapa pengawal menyambut.

"Hanya kemarikan kunciku, dan aku akan pergi sendiri."

Lalu Kim Jongin membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat sembari menyerahkan kunci mobil. Dengan langkah terburu Sehun langsung memasuki mobilnya dan meninggalkan mansion besar miliknya.

Dari ujung jalan, dibawah bayangan pohon rindang yang gelap, Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya, sudah jam 9 lewat dan ia masih harus menunggu sampai ayah Luhan pergi meninggalkan kediamannya.

Tak lama menunggu, Sehun melihat sosok lelaki bertubuh agak tambun itu. Berjalan kaki dengan langkah agak terburu karena terlambat 5 menit dari biasanya ia berangkat.

Setelah didepan jalan besar Sehun memastikan Shufan menaiki bus malam, mobilnya langsung ia lajukan hingga tiba di depan rumah minimanlis Luhan.

Ketika Sehun mematikan mesin mobilnya, pintu rumah itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Luhan yang seperti biasa, dengan piama tidur dan sandal tanduk rusa kesayangannya. Sehun tersenyum tampan ketika mendapati sosok mungil itu. Langsung saja ia keluar dari dalam mobil dan menghampiri Luhan yang tersenyum lebar melihat kedatangannya.

" _Hyung_ sudah lama menunggu ya?"

"Tidak, hanya datang disaat yang tepat ketika _baba_ mu sudah benar-benar pergi."

Ini adalah kali ketiga Luhan bertemu dengan Sehun, namun kali ini Luhan seolah terpaku oleh penampilan Sehun malam hari ini.

"Kenapa melihatiku seperti itu? Ayo kita pergi. Besok hari libur kan? Bagaimana jika sehabis bermain kita pergi ke kedai es krim untuk makan es krim bersama."

"Es Krim? _Aniya_ , Lulu lebih menyukai bubble tea."

"Bubble tea?"

Luhan mengangguk, dan Sehun seperti baru mendengar nama minuman itu.

"Nanti Lulu unjuki tempat membelinya kepadamu, _hyung_. Sekarang mari kita pergi bermaiiin…" Luhan langsung berlari memasuki mobil Sehun.

" _Eoh_? Dimana paman supir?"

"Paman supir tidak ikut, dan aku membawa mobil sendirian." Sehun menutup pintu mobil sebelah kemudi.

"Duduklah di depan, Lu."

Luhan langsung berpindah duduk didepan.

" _Hyung_ bisa membawa mobil sendiri?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Lalu kenapa selalu dengan paman supir?"

"Hmm, hanya ingin."

"Orang dewasa selalu bertindak karena keinginan ya, _hyung_."

" _Eung_?"

"Menjadi orang dewasa enak menurut Lulu, Lulu ingin cepat dewasa seperti _hyung_ , agar Lulu bisa tampan seperti _hyung_."

Sehun terkekeh dan tangannya mengusak rambut Luhan.

.

.

OBSESSING –SELU-

.

.

Luhan luar biasa seperti biasanya. Ia selalu berhasil membuat Sehun terkekeh gemas dan tersenyum, melelehkan wajah Sehun yang biasanya dingin dan penuh dengan aura kelam.

Bermain di taman bermain tidak terlalu lama karena Luhan terus mendesak Sehun agar ke kedai bubble tea, karena kata Luhan ia takut kedai itu tutup jika semakin larut. Luhan terus bercerita bahwa kedai tersebut sangat memiliki cita rasa tinggi. Mobilnya ia jalankan sesuai dengan petunjuk jalan yang Luhan arahkan. Diujung blok terdapat sebuah kedai. Interiornya tidak mewah, dan tidak terlalu kuno. Cukup menarik perhatian pembeli. Kedai itu bernama 'Cofioca'.

"Apakah tempatnya disini?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tunggulah di mobil dan _hyung_ akan membelikannya untukmu."

"Rasa taro untukku," Sehun mengangguk mengerti dan pria tampan itu segera meninggalkan Luhan di mobil, sendirian. Sementara ia masuk kedalam kedai bubble tea untuk membeli.

Luhan nampak menikmati kesendiriannya di dalam mobil Sehun, _music player_ memutarkan lagu-lagu terbaru yang sedang hits dikalangan Kpop saat ini. Dan Luhan sendiri tidak terlalu kuno untuk tidak mengetahui lagu-lagu tersebut, Luhan suka menyanyi dan suaranya jauh dari kata biasa-biasa saja, apalagi jelek.

Ketika musik terus mengalun, pintu kembali terbuka dengan menampilkan sosok tinggi Sehun.

"Rasa taro untuk si kecil." Sehun menyodorkan bubble tea ukuran _large cup_ kepada Luhan beserta sedotan besarnya. Mata Luhan kembali berbinar, ini kali pertama ia mendapatkan _large cup_. _Baba_ nya hanya membiarkan Luhan meminum ukuran _medium_ paling banyak, itupun jarang-jarang, jika Luhan sedang pada hari spesialnya saja. Selebihnya ayahnya akan membatasi dengan alasan tidak baik banyak-banyak, kau akan sakit Luhan, mungkin demam tinggi malam hari atau esok akan terbatuk-batuk.

" _Gomawoyo, hyung_." Luhan berucap sambil mengambil bubble tea itu dengan bersemangat, ditusuknya sedotan itu lalu segera menyeruput bubble tea tersebut dengan cepat, seperti sedang dehidrasi saja.

Sehun pun segera mencoba bubble tea miliknya, ia memilih rasa cokelat, karena ia tidak tahu harus rasa apa jadi ia memilih asal rasa cokelat.

"Sudah berapa lama _baba_ mu bekerja malam hari?"

"Heemm, sudah lama. Mungkin sudah 2 tahun _hyung_."

"Kau tidak takut?"

" _Baba_ selalu berangkat ketika Lulu sudah tertidur." Luhan memutar-mutar gelas besar bubble teanya sambil menjawab beberapa pertanyaan Sehun. Luhan nampak asik menikmati bubble tea, alunan musik, dan pemandangan mobil yang berlalu-lalang. Tak menyadari Sehun yang terus memperhatikan wajah manisnya.

"Luhan," Suara Sehun terdengar tepat disebelah Luhan, Luhan menengok dan mendapati pria dewasa itu sedang mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Luhan.

"I-iya _hyung_?" Sedikit kesulitan Luhan menjawab,

"Kau harus tahu, kau sangat manis."

Luhan tersipu malu.

"Kau berhasil membuatku sangat ingin bersamamu, terus bersamamu."

Luhan tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksud Sehun, namun sialnya ia merasa bahwa ia merona merah seperti tomat.

"Apapun yang akan kulakukan, hanya percaya bahwa aku menginginkanmu, sangat menginginkanmu."

Mata Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali, terkunci dalam pandangan Sehun, bahkan bocah itu tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini Sehun sudah memegang jarum suntik, ketika rasa tergigit semut pada permukaan kulit lengannya terasa, ia baru menyadarinya dengan pikiran yang blank dan beberapa detik kemudian berakhir tak sadarkan diri didalam mobil Sehun. (Mohon baca author notes dibawah).

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **[A/N] : Baca warning kan? Disitu ditulis Little BDSM. Gimana ya, gak little little banget, gak much much banget juga. Biasa. Dan Luhan edisi submissive itu juga ngga akan bertahan lama karena Sehun tetep aja ngerasa kurang karena Luhan yang dalam keadaan gak sadar. Luhan dalam pengaruh aphrodisiac itu jadi little bitchy dan Sehun sukanya innocent Lu, hahahahaha. So, just tebak-tebak aja ya bakal gimana. Semoga chapter 2 ini gak mengecewakan. And, next chapter Sehun nusuk Luhan *upps.**

 **Thanks to all reviewers. Keep review. Yang belum review semoga cepet sadar ya untuk mereview sebagai tanda support dukung fanfict ini. Doain aja otak authornya jalan dan gak kesandung tugas sekolah yang numpuk. Maaf gak bisa balas review satu per satu. Tapi semua review kami baca kok. Thankssss.**


End file.
